End of a Line
End of a Line is the eleventh episode of Season 4. Writer * Steve Cochrane Synopsis The team put their energy into finding out who sent a Fae to attack Bo; at the same time, Bo's feelings for someone she loves begin to waver; and Kenzi gets a surprise visit. Plot The episode begins with Kenzi and Tamsin deciding which movie to watch. Tamsin brings up Bo and Kenzi tells her that Bo locked her "out" and didn't want to talk about it; then Bo comes in and tells Kenzi she's sorry for everything and Kenzi forgives her, and tells Bo to go get some drinks and snacks to watch the movie. Bo goes into the kitchen for drinks and is surprised by a Fae. She stabs him in the chest, but he does not die. Suddenly, someone cuts his head off from behind – it was Acacia. Acacia introduces herself to Bo and tells her that what had attacked her was a Revenant and she hunted them. A shocked Tamsin pushes Acacia against a wall and tells her that she's supposed to be dead. Acacia explains that Massimo gave her a new hand after The Wanderer sent crows to cut it off because Tamsin hadn't delivered Bo as fast as he'd wanted. Bo, Tamsin, and Acacia decide to go see who the revenant was working for and leave The Clubhouse. Vex visits Trick in his lair and they bond over stories that Trick tells Vex about his father, Clust, who had been a general of his army when he had been The Blood King. Kenzi opens the door and finds her cousin Dimitri, who tells her they'd come to see her and then Kenzi's mother, Galina, appears from behind him. Bo, Tamsin and Acacia go to find someone who may know about the dead revenant, but one of them gets in their way, threatening them, and Dyson suddenly appears and kills him. Back in The Clubhouse, Kenzi is having trouble with her mother and cousin when Hale comes over. She tries to make him leave because she's ashamed of them but Hale tells her that he had invited them. Bo and Acacia go see a man named Harvey to find out if he can tell them who controlled the dead revenant and he tells them that he was working for Acacia, which causes Bo and Acacia to fight. Tamsin and Dyson are walking around the tent city when a crazed man starts talking to them, and tells them that a long time ago there had been three sisters that were all magic but only one had survived because she could control the dead. Tamsin goes to find Bo and Acacia, breaks up their fight, and tells them that she and Dyson had gotten a lead on someone named Laveau. All four go together to find her. Kenzi is back home in her room and her mother comes in and tells her that she kicked her boyfriend out six months earlier, the same boyfriend who was very abusive towards Kenzi and caused her to run away from home and live on the streets. The two of them hug and decide to celebrate their mother-daughter reunion. While on the way to see Laveau, Tamsin tells Acacia that she had given Rainer's soul to The Blood King instead of taking it to Valhalla, and had helped the King in cursing him to the Death Train. Acacia tells her that Rainer is "bad news" and had to be taken out, and that the revenants were after Tamsin because of what she had done. They find the voodoo priestess, Laveau, who tells Bo that everyone knows she was the one who took out the "high council of hate" and was involved with a "man of mystery." When Dyson asked her what she knew about it, Laveau directed her attention onto him and told Dyson that she knew he'd felt that "crazy kind of love" and had seen into his "animal heart", then asked him when he was going to see that "its prison" was of his own making. When Bo interrupts her and puts the head of the revenant on a table, Laveau admits that she was the one who had awakened the dead Fae and controlled them. Then Acacia suddenly began to lose control of her restored hand. Laveau told Bo that she did all of it to protect herself because the Pyrippus was coming. "When the prize of the five was all made dead their power was sown into one," and she wanted the sixth Origin Seed that contained the powers of the slain Una Mens. At this, Dyson struck Laveau on the head and knocked her out. Back at The Clubhouse, Hale reveals that he had called Kenzi's mother because he needed her blessing before he proposed to Kenzi. As Hale is proposing to Kenzi, Dimitri's phone rings – it was Bodgen, the boyfriend of Kenzi's mother, and he had called to ask if Hale was getting the money tomorrow or that night. Kenzi asked what was going on and Hale told her that her "dad" needed some money to start a business, and she told him that he was not her father, and then Kenzi told her mother that she had lied to her and kicked both her and Dimitri out. Bo and Dyson brought Laveau to Harvey, the man Bo and Acacia had sought information from about the revenant, and they reveal that he and Laveau are lovers and that Laveau herself is a revenant. The revenants come to attack Bo and Dyson, and are starting to break in through windows when Bo cuts off Laveau's head and drinks the blood pouring from it. By drinking Laveau's blood, Bo gained dominion over the revenants and ordered them to be at peace. The revenants all fell dead. Afterwards, Bo and Dyson have a talk at The Dal. Bo asks Dyson to be honest with her and Dyson tells her that "At least with Lauren I knew she cared" and asked Bo how she was so sure that Rainer was not there to get back at Trick for cursing him. Dyson then told Bo that he would always be there for her, and stand by her to help her fight bad guys, but if Rainer turned out to be the bad guy he didn't think he could help her with that. Trick and Vex are finishing talking about Vex's father, with Trick recounting tales of his father's brilliant and legendary use of his Mesmer powers in battle, when books on a shelf suddenly move. When Vex asks what it was, Trick told him that Rainer was being written back into history. As Vex begins to leave, Trick asked him about the sixth Una Mens Papyrus Seed that someone had stolen from his possession. Trick told Vex that it was not too late, that he saw the good in him, and saw his father in him; and that whoever had the seed had no idea of what kind of power it would unleash. Back at The Clubhouse, Bo is telling Tamsin about her and Rainer when suddenly a book on a table opens and the drawing of a face materializes on a blank page. When Tamsin admires the face and asks who it is, Bo is surprised and tells her that it's Rainer, her boss, but Tamsin informs Bo that the face is not the face of her boss. Kenzi apologizes to Hale and they talk about what happened earlier. Kenzi tells Hale that they just need to slow down a bit because they have all the time in the world before being sure about marrying, assuring Hale that she loved him. The two make love. Kenzi goes downstairs and finds Bo, shows her engagement ring to her, and tells Bo that she hadn't said "Yes" yet, but was surprised at even considering it. Bo goes out to get wine and snacks to celebrate. Tamsin finds Dyson at The Dal and he tells her that he hadn't felt so alone in centuries. Tamsin reminds him of when they first met at the boxing ring, and when Dyson jokingly recalls "taking some shots in the mouth", Tamsin responded that it wasn't all she'd done to "that mouth." She then climbed over his lap, facing him, and they began to kiss passionately. Meanwhile, Kenzi is in the kitchen grabbing ice cream when Massimo appears and attacks her, wanting to kill her as payment of the debt she owed him for the fake Fae powers he had made for her, and to take revenge after Bo caused him to burn himself in a cauldron of lava. Hale rushes down to her aid and confronts Massimo, beating him up before turning his siren whistle into a sonic weapon to kill him. Hale then realized he had lost his hearing. He turned to smile at Kenzi and Massimo rose from behind and stabbed him through the back. Massimo had the Twig of Zamora in his possession and it had resurrected him. Hale dies and Kenzi is crying over his body when Bo returns. Kenzi tells her it had been her fault because she had given Massimo the Twig of Zamora to pay for her Fae powers. She begs Bo to bring Hale back to life as she had done with Dyson when he died in The Temple, but Bo tells her that it wasn't the same because at that time she had taken chi from her, Lauren, Trick and Stella; and she needed more than just Kenzi's. Kenzi pleads with Bo to take her chi to resurrect Hale, but Bo tells her that she didn't want to lose her. Kenzi then told Bo that she was selfish, always saying that she wanted to help people, but only helped herself, and that she would never forgive her. Bo then began to take Kenzi's chi but stopped because she couldn't continue without killing Kenzi. Bo told Kenzi that she cared about her, that she chose her and would always choose her. An emotionally overwrought Kenzi then began to cry and strike Bo, telling Bo "I wanted to say 'Yes'". Bo then used her succubus touch to calm Kenzi and make her fall sleep. Bo broke down in tears as Kenzi lay resting on Hale's body. Songs and Music * Eerie Lake Moses by Sunparlour Players * Iranians by DAVIDS Trivia Marie Laveau (1801-1881) was a Voodoo priestess of New Orleans, Louisiana, known as the "Voodoo Queen".Wikipedia:Marie Laveau References Category:Episodes:Season 4 Category:Songs and Music